What? No More Meat!
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: A funny little oneshot on what it would be like if the Straw Hats had no meat and couldn't find any anywhere. Guest appearances by Ace, Shanks, and Zeff!


A/N: This little story is something I wrote to celebrate my 1 year anniversary with this site. It's my first One Piece one chapter one shot written for my one year anniversary with one website in one day. Ah, that's so much symbolism I could choke on it! I wish I could say I wrote this in one minute or one hour too, but I didn't.

Anyway, I hope everyone who reads with this will not get offended. There are a lot of characters acting out of the ordinary toward the end and many die as well. But don't get me wrong, I love One Piece. I just think that sometimes you gotta laugh at the little disturbing things. You'll see what I mean.

Enjoy!

– Thoughts are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and every other legal action associated with it. I can't claim to own it whatsoever. Unless you count the merchandise.

Rating: This is rated M for some course language but mainly for disturbing situations and violence.

------

What! No More Meat?!

------

It was quiet day for the Straw Hat crew. The sea was calm and the sky was a lovely shade of blue. Plus, the sun was casting a warm glow all over everything. Luffy, in particular, was enjoying the serenity.

Stretching his limbs out on the warmth of the deck, Luffy yawned a little and scratched his head groggily. "Hmm, I'm hungry," he said to himself gazing around. Spotting Usopp off to the side of him tinkering with something, Luffy got to his feet and made his way over to the young man. "Usopp," Luffy whined a little, "I'm so hungry!"

Jumping from the sudden intrusion, Usopp swung around quickly only to come face to knee with Luffy. Gazing upward, Usopp saw the pitiful sadness in Luffy's face. _"This guy. He's such a bottomless pit," _Usopp thought to himself. "Well, I think Sanji's making lunch right now."

"Really!" Luffy exclaimed, his face brightening immensely.

"I think so. Why don't you go ask him?"

"That's a great idea!" And off he ran to the kitchen.

When Luffy arrived in the kitchen, he looked around desperately for any sign that food was being prepared. Seeing that wasn't the case, he sniffed the sir in fright. But still, he couldn't smell nor see any food. What was going on? Luffy vocalized his concern by screaming, "Sanji! Ahh! Where's the food?! I'm hungry!!"

Coming out from around the pantry door, Sanji sighed and said, "Luffy. Calm down, would ya? I'm having a slight crisis here."

"OH NO! What's wrong?!" Luffy said grabbing his hat in horror.

"Uh, I don't think I should tell you, Luffy. The shock might kill you."

"Tell me, tell me! I must know!"

"Hmm, all right. But you asked for it."

---

Back on deck, the sea was still calm and the sky still blue. Nothing could go wrong to ruin this perfect day. Usopp was excitedly showing Chopper something new that he'd put together, Nami and Robin were sun bathing on the deck, and Zoro was sleeping peacefully in the shade.

"WHAT?! Oh my God, NO!!!"

The scream was so loud that it shook the whole ship and easily disturbed the peace.

---

The whole crew gathered quickly into the kitchen, eagerly wanting to know what the Hell was wrong. When they saw Luffy squirming around on the ground on and crying, Nami was the first to ask, "Okay, what happened in here?"

"Well, it's kinda --" Sanji began, but was quickly interrupted by Luffy.

"It's awful! We don't have any more meat!"

"No more meat?" Nami repeated, "But I thought we stocked up a few days ago?"

"And that's the weird part," Sanji interjected, "We did stock up a few days ago."

"Hmf, Luffy probably ate it all and didn't realize it," Zoro added.

"No! I swear I didn't Zoro!" Luffy cried squirming over to Zoro and attaching himself to his leg.

"So, what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"Well, I suppose we make due with what we have and find a port soon to load up again," Sanji sighed taking a drag of his cigarette.

"That's fine," Nami said crossing her arms, "But we're kinda far from any ports."

"Why don't we just head back to the one we were at before?" Usopp questioned.

"Because I don't really feel like losing any time, that's why," Nami responded.

"But he does have a point," Robin said entering the conversation, "How long can we really go without meat?"

"Exactly," Usopp said in agreement.

"Sorry, Nami. But they make a valid point," Sanji said in a very apologetic way.

"MEAT!" Luffy's voice rang out from somewhere on the floor. Glancing down, the crew was met with a very pitiful sight. Luffy was currently twisting his limbs around Zoro and had him pinned down on the ground with him. However, Zoro was scrambling to get out of the rubbery boy tangle and flopped, defeated, on his back.

"Dammit! Let's just go back and get some more meat!" he said angrily to the rest of the crew, "What's a couple days lost anyway?!"

Coming to the agreement of turning around and stocking up once more, Luffy untangled himself from Zoro and shouted, "Meat! Yay!!"

"Hey guys," Chopper shouted from the deck, "You need to check this out!"

---

Upon reaching the deck, the crew was met with a familiar sight. "Hey, isn't that … " Usopp began. "The Baratie?" Nami finished.

All eyes turned to Sanji in disbelief. Sanji, too, seemed to be dumbstruck. "I don't … I don't believe it," Sanji said in a quiet tone.

"Sanji!" a voice shouted from deep within the Baratie, "I have a great need to speak with you!"

"Shitty-Geezer?" Sanji said almost in disbelief. And sure enough, a very perturbed Zeff made his way to the front of the ship. "Who else would it be you scrawny little eggplant?"

---

"So, you don't have any meat here either?" Sanji asked.

"That's right," Zeff answered with a great sigh, "We were just on our way to buy some more, but then we met up with you and decided to drop by and see if you could spare us any."

"Sorry, old man, but don't have enough meat for ourselves," Sanji said tapping off the ashes from his cigarette, "In fact, we don't have any meat at all."

"What?" Zeff rasped, standing up suddenly, "But haven't I taught you to always have some meat with you? What's wrong with you?!"

Angry, Sanji stood from his chair. "And what about you, Shitty-Geezer? Where's all your meat? I thought you were, oh, I don't know, a restaurant?!"

"Why you little --" Zeff growled grabbing Sanji's collar firmly.

"Calm down you two, please!" Nami interjected trying to pry the two apart.

"Oh! Anything for you, Nami!" Sanji swooned quickly losing his anger.

The sudden change in Sanji's attitude caused Zeff to lose all his willingness to fight, and he slumped back into the chair. "Oi, never mind. So, we've both got no meat."

Recovering from his sudden explosion of love, Sanji looked at Zeff and said, "Yeah. And I know we had some yesterday."

"Same here," Zeff said putting one hand up to his chin.

"MEAT!! Meat, meat, meat! Where's the meat?!" Luffy whined, tears welling up in his eyes again. When he got no response from Sanji, Luffy turned desperately to Zoro and squeaked, "Zoro! No meat!"

Zoro merely shrugged his shoulders at Luffy, but Luffy was too busy to notice and latched himself to Zoro once more. Consequently, they both ended up in a heap on the floor again.

Scrambling to get free, Zoro held Luffy's crying face away with his free arm and grunted, "Why don't we just catch some fish for the time being, then? At least it might keep him quiet for a bit," Zoro finished, crunching Luffy's head away further.

"That's a great idea!" Usopp said excitedly, "And I just made some new and improved fishing rods we can use!"

"I guess it'll have to do for now," Zeff said sighing, "I suppose we don't really have a choice. Catch those for me, would ya Sanji? Oh and be sure to catch enough. We are a restaurant, after all."

Leering after him, Sanji didn't feel like getting in a fight and scoffed back over to their ship.

---

"Alrighty crew! Let's catch lots of fish! Sure it's not really what I wanted in the way of meat, but it'll do!" Luffy shouted holding his fishing rod with a smile.

Each taking a different place around the boat, the Straw Hat crew went to work on catching fish. But after three hours had gone by without a single nibble, the morale had gone down immensely.

"I thought these were 'new and improved'," Nami scoffed in a defeated tone.

"I don't understand, "Usopp whined, "These should've done the trick!"

"Ugh, this is so pointless," Zoro sighed.

"You're just not doing it right," Sanji mocked from behind him.

"Oh yeah? And how many have you caught?" Zoro demanded, spinning around to face him.

Anger on his features, Sanji returned Zoro's glare, but then, after looking at the emptiness of his hook, he slumped his head in shame and said, "Not one."

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted again, "Where are all the fish?!"

Defeated, the crew had no answers for their captain. Grabbing his hat in frustration, Luffy dropped the fishing line and flopped down on the deck. Squirming around again, Luffy screamed, "What are we going to do! How can there be no fish?!"

"Quiet down," Robin said, placing her fishing rod off to the side, "There's got to be some somewhere."

"Oh yeah, and we missed the whole fish population because they decided to go on vacation," Zoro sighed angrily.

"The ocean can't be totally devoid of all fish," Nami said recasting her line.

"That's the spirit, Nami!" Sanji said recasting his line as well while inching closer to her.

However, after another three hours of no fish catching, the crew really gave up. Throwing their rods in one big pile, the crew had a sacrificial burning of them all and went back into the kitchen to determine their next course of action. All minus Usopp, anyway, who was currently mourning over the loss of his beloved fishing rods. And he learned by experience that tears cannot put out fires.

---

"This just doesn't make any sense!" Nami said sitting in her chair with frustration, "How did not one of us catch a fish?"

"Meat," Luffy said sadly while sinking into his chair.

"If worse comes to worse, we might just have to eat Chopper," Sanji said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Wh-wh-why me?!" Chopper exclaimed scurrying up against the wall.

"Because now that we've fattened you up, you're right for the eating," Zoro finished smiling just as sadistically as Sanji.

Screaming, Chopper ran to hide behind Nami. Seeing the fear in his face, Nami turned on the two men and snapped, "Oh shut up, you idiots! We are not going to eat you, Chopper."

"We were just kidding," Sanji and Zoro muttered under their breath as Chopper relaxed slightly.

"Meat, Nami!" Luffy repeated once more.

"I know, Luffy. You're just going to have to be patient and wait until we think of something."

"Why don't you just stretch us back to land or something?" Usopp interjected suddenly apparently recovered from the loss of his precious fishing rods.

"I can't stretch that far!" Luffy cried dramatically.

"Why don't we go back to the Baratie and think up a plan with them?" Robin asked.

Deciding they had nothing better to do anyway, the crew got up sluggishly from their chairs and made their way back to the deck.

"The old geezer is not going to be happy," Sanji stated sadly as he followed the rest of the crew out of the kitchen.

---

When the crew reached the deck of the Baratie, everything seemed eerily quiet. "Shitty-Geezer!" Sanji called out, "I got some news for you!" Not getting a reply, the crew made their way into the ship. Plates of food were laid out, but no one was eating anything. In an attempt to eat some meat, Luffy ran happily over to one plate only to discover that there was no meat on it anywhere. "Aww," Luffy said, exasperated, "There's no meat on any of these."

"He's right," Nami said after examining a few plates.

"Well, the geezer did tell us he had no meat," Sanji said coming out of the kitchen, "And it's true. I just checked the freezer and there was nothing. Plus, no one's in there either."

"That's because there is no one here," a voice rang out from the deck of the Baratie.

"Is that --?" Luffy said suddenly, running out toward the deck.

---

"ACE!" Luffy smiled happily, jumping on his brother.

"Hey, how ya doin', Luffy?" Ace said ruffling Luffy's hair.

"What do you mean 'there is no one here'?" Sanji asked interrupting the brotherly reunion.

"It's just how it sounds," Ace said putting Luffy down, "There's no one here anymore. I stopped by looking for some food, but when I got in, there was no one here. And, after checking all the rooms, I realized that no one was hiding or anything. They were just gone."

"But how can that be?" Nami asked angrily, "We were sailing right next to them. If they had all left, we would've known about it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ace merely sighed and said, "I don't know. But they're not here, are they?"

Realizing this was completely true, the crew became silent. Looking around the group, Ace broke the silence by asking, "So, ya got anything to eat?"

---

"So, you don't have any meat," Ace said in a sad tone, "How'd you manage that one?"

"Isn't it awful?!" Luffy said clinging himself to Zoro again merely because he was the closest person to him.

"We had enough meat to last us for a while yesterday," Sanji said ignoring Luffy's crying and Zoro's cries of protest.

"Meat just doesn't just disappear," Ace said straightening his hat a bit, "Maybe Luffy ate it all!" he finished with a laugh.

"No, he swears he didn't," Nami said stepping over the duo now tangled once again on the floor.

"That because I didn't!" Luffy cried from the floor.

"Actually," Sanji said, "I do have some meat. I just checked it, and it's still fresh. And, it'll be enough for everyone."

"Really?!" Luffy exclaimed tightening his grip on Zoro.

"Uh, yeah," Sanji said with a tired look in his face. "Why don't you all leave and let me prepare dinner, ok?"

Agreeing, the crew made their way out of the kitchen. Luffy ran out excitedly, dragging an angry Zoro with him.

---

When Sanji called that dinner was ready, everyone piled into their respective places. Luffy shook excitedly from his chair and chanted, "Meat!" in a singsong voice.

When Sanji laid the food down, everyone was pleasantly surprised to see that there was actually meat on the table. "Where'd you get this, Sanji?" Usopp asked picking up his fork.

"Oh, you know," Sanji answered sitting down, "I found it way in the back."

"Whatever!" Luffy exclaimed, "It's meat!"

After enjoying the dinner, the crew sat back happily in their chairs. Suddenly, Nami got up from her chair and questioned, "Where's Chopper?"

Looking around, no one saw him. "I don't know," Usopp said aloud, "I don't think I saw him through all of dinner."

"Oh my God," Zoro gasped suddenly. Standing, he looked from his plate to Sanji. Giving him a look no one else could read, the crew looked from Zoro to Sanji and back to Zoro. "Zoro. What's wrong?" Nami asked confused.

But Zoro ignored her and continued looking into Sanji's eye. Sighing, Sanji bowed his head and nodded a little. Zoro sat back in his chair and sighed deeply just as Sanji had done.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nami asked angrily.

"I didn't actually find that meat, Nami," Sanji said, still looking down, "I actually … well, I mean –"

"He used Chopper," Zoro said folding his arms, also looking down.

When realization hit them, the whole crew went silent. "You mean," Usopp said looking down at his empty plate, "We just ate Chopper."

Sanji could do nothing but nod.

"Sanji! How could you?!" Nami gasped in horror, getting as far away from her plate as possible, "And Zoro, how can you just sit there calmly after knowing this?!"

"I'm sorry," Sanji said lighting a cigarette, "But it had to be done. I didn't know how long we were going to have to go without meat, so I decided to give us some in preparation. Besides, he would gladly have died for any of us. He merely did it in a rather … unusual way."

Looking over at Zoro, he merely nodded in agreement, a look of scorn plastered on his face.

Having not the heart to argue, Nami plopped down by the railing of the deck and sat silently.

"Let's just never speak of this again," Robin said getting out of her seat. Agreeing silently, the crew got up and went to their respective sleeping quarters and ended the day on a very solemn note.

---

When Luffy woke up the next morning, he stepped out onto the deck and saw that the sky was an eerie color of gray. "Oh great," he said sadly, "And now a storm's coming." Turning, he gazed out over the ocean in hopes of seeing land of some kind. However, the water seemed just as vast as it always had.

Making his way back into the cabin, Luffy noticed that something wasn't there. Coming to a realization, Luffy did a double take and screamed, "Oh my God!"

"What do you mean the Baratie is gone?" Sanji asked following Luffy out on deck.

"See, see," Luffy said pointing to where the Baratie once was, "It's completely gone!"

Looking around, Sanji whispered quietly, "It is. It really is gone."

"What's completely gone, Luffy?" Nami asked coming on deck followed by the rest of the crew.

"The Baratie!" Luffy screamed, "It's gone!"

"That's weird," Robin said, "Because Ace is gone too."

"What! That bastard!" Sanji screamed, flying into a rage.

"Calm down, Sanji. I don't think Ace would take it. Right, Luffy?" Usopp said trying to calm Sanji down.

"No way! Ace would never take it!" Luffy answered in response.

"Even if he did," Zoro interjected, "There's nothing you could do about it now anyway. We can't even see the Baratie on the horizon or anything."

Falling to floor, Sanji grabbed his head and breathed heavily. "I just … I'm confused."

Not knowing what to say, the Straw Hat crew stood silently as thunder rumbled in the distance. Standing up shakily, Sanji breathed in deeply, said, "I just need to make some breakfast," and went off toward the kitchen.

The crew members followed at their own leisure until only Luffy was left on the deck. "But you can't have breakfast without meat!" Luffy said lying on the deck.

"Don't worry, Luffy! I've got some meat for you!"

---

Lifting his head suddenly, Luffy sat up smiling. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Shanks!" he called in glee, "You really have some meat for us?!"

"Well, just for you, Luffy," Shanks said holding out a bowl. So elated he could die happily, Luffy ran quickly over to Shanks and grabbed the bowl from his hand. "Thanks, Shanks!"

Sitting down on the floor, Luffy abandoned eating with utensils and picked up the meat with his hands. Chunk by chunk, Luffy ate the meat with a smile on his face.

"Ow!"

Looking up, Luffy looked at Shanks and notice he was clutching at his shoulder. "What's wrong Shanks?" Luffy asked in concern.

Shanks merely grunted, and that's when Luffy noticed it. There was blood spurting out from the place where Shanks's arm had been bitten off all those years ago. "Oh my God," Luffy gasped.

Turning on him suddenly, Shanks looked at Luffy with tears in his eyes and asked, "Luffy, why are you eating my arm?"

"What? I'm not eating your arm! You lost it years ago, remember?" Luffy said horrified.

"No! No, you're eating it! Why?!"

"But I'm not!" Luffy pleaded finally looking down at his food. Where a normal assortment of meat once was, now laid Shanks's arm.

Screaming in horror, Luffy flung the half-eaten arm away and stood up shaking. "But … but, I didn't – it wasn't –" Luffy stammered.

"Why, Luffy? Why?!" Shanks moaned dripping puddles of blood on the floor and staining the wood.

---

Getting as far away from Shanks as he could, Luffy ran into the kitchen. _"Sanji can help me. Yeah, Sanji will know what to do!"_ Luffy repeated as he ran up to Sanji.

Sanji's back was to him, but Luffy grasped his shoulders hard and started shaking him. "Sanji, Sanji! Shanks is out there! And he's crazy and … I don't know, just help me!"

"Breakfast is almost ready," Sanji said with an eerie calmness in his voice.

"What? No! I don't care about breakfast! Shanks is out there and he –" Luffy tried to persuade Sanji again, but Sanji merely turned around, grabbed his wrist, and said calmly, "It's almost ready, Luffy. I hope you take your Zoro well done."

"Huh?!" Luffy asked with disbelief in his voice.

Chuckling evilly, Sanji stepped to the side and revealed Zoro roasting on an open fire.

Gasping, Luffy took a few steps back only to be stopped by Sanji. "He was becoming such an annoyance," Sanji said still laughing, "and he came after me with those swords. So, you know, I just stabbed one through his mouth and one through his backside, and now I can turn him real easily. Oh, and I'll use the other sword to cut him into pieces."

Grabbing his face in shock, Luffy tried to run away, but was suddenly pulled back violently. Straps flew out and locked his wrist, ankles, and neck to a chair. "Where ya goin'?" Sanji asked smiling, "You haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Suddenly, the room was engulfed by blackness. A spot light was turned on right in Luffy's face. Squirming, Luffy tried as hard as he could to get out, but he was tied in pretty tight.

Looking around, Luffy noticed that Robin and Nami were sitting around the table too. In desperation, Luffy called out, "Sanji's cooking Zoro! You've gotta help him!" But the girls merely smiled at each other and said, "Mm, I sure am hungry!"

"Breakfast is served, everyone," Sanji said coming through the door and placed Zoro on the table. "Ooh, I get the legs!" Nami said hungrily. "Leave me the arms!" Robin sneered just as bloodthirsty.

Scrambling in vain, Luffy screamed at the sight of Zoro being placed in front of him on a plate. "Now ladies," Sanji said revealing a sword, "The captain gets to choose first."

Looking at his friend in horror, Luffy tore his eyes away to look at the rest of the crew in disbelief. "What's wrong, Luffy?" a voice called out feebly from in front of him.

Glancing down, Luffy saw Zoro looking him straight in the eye, blood running down his face. Reaching one arm up to the sword still stuck in his mouth, Zoro pulled it out slowly and flung it off to the side. "I thought you were hungry for some meat." As he parted his lips in a smile, a pool of blood rushed out from his throat, spilling all over the table.

Screaming, Luffy looked at Zoro in horror and tore free from the binds that constricted him. Hearing maddening laughs echo out from behind him, Luffy continued to run, tears streaming down his face. _"This has got to be a dream! Usopp! I need to find Usopp!" _

---

Luffy finally found Usopp hiding behind a barrel. Screeching to halt beside him, Luffy grabbed one of his arms and whispered a quick, "Usopp, we need to get out of here!"

"But Luffy," Usopp said looking into Luffy's eyes in sadness, "Sanji cut off my legs. I can't get up!"

Looking down, Luffy realized that Usopp really had no legs. In their place, however, was a great pool of blood. "Ahh! Usopp!"

"I'm so hungry, Luffy!" Usopp said looking at his hands in frustration, "I can't take it!" And with that, Usopp reached one hand up, tore his nose from his face, and shoved it hungrily in his mouth. A burst of lightning crashed down dangerously and then it began raining hard.

Screaming again, Luffy gasped, "Usopp no!" But it was too late. Usopp let out one last cry and fell over dead.

---

Racing hard against the rain, Luffy slipped on something and fell hard on his back. Regaining his vision, Luffy looked to his right and saw nothing and turned to his left and came face to face with Shanks.

Screaming, Luffy saw that Shanks was dead, all the life had gone out of his eyes. "Shanks, no!" Luffy said reaching out for him. But just as he was about to touch him, something grabbed his wrist.

Startled, Luffy looked up to see that Shanks's dismembered arm was holding his wrist tightly. Trying to shake it off, Luffy felt a ragged breathing on his face and looked down. A bubble of blood popped out of Shanks's throat. "Why Luffy? How could you? It hurts, Luffy!"

Closing his eyes tightly, Luffy felt a rushing around him. When it stopped, he no longer felt the rain beating on his face. Instead, he felt a warm air surrounding him and strange laughter rang out and bounced off the walls.

Opening his eyes, Luffy saw a figure hunched over in the distance. Scared to move but curious nonetheless, Luffy stood up and made his way over to the figure.

"Oh, Luffy," Sanji's voice chuckled, "Zoro just wasn't enough for me! I decided it'd be best if I ate Nami and Robin too. You really missed out!"

His voice was starting to become sore due to all the screaming he was doing, but Luffy just couldn't help it. Staggering backwards, Luffy tripped over the dead bodies of Nami and Robin.

Landing painfully on his butt, Luffy closed his eyes in pain. When he opened them, he saw Sanji standing over him. Scrambling backwards, Luffy looked with terrified eyes at Sanji.

"But you know," Sanji said looking down at Luffy, "You never got to eat! Well, don't worry. You can eat me."

Sanji's blood sprayed over Luffy's body as Sanji's body was stabbed many times in the back. To Luffy's horror, all of his former crew members stood cackling behind Sanji with swords in hand. "Eat us Luffy," they said in unison. "Yes, eat us Luffy," Sanji said with blood running down his face, "Have your meat."

---

Screaming, Luffy awoke suddenly from his sleep. Laying on the warm deck of the Going Merry, Luffy was met with the soft blue of the sky and the slight crashing of the waves on the sides of the boat. Covered in a cold sweat, he put his hand up to his face. "It was all a dream!" he said in relief.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Usopp called out, "It's time for lunch!"

"Yay! Lunch!" Luffy called out, "I'll be right there!" Leaving his nightmare behind, Luffy sat at the table with the rest of his crew mates and smiled brightly.

"What's for lunch today?" Nami asked happily.

"Well, today I chop –" Sanji began, but was interrupted with a hysterical Luffy screaming, "OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA EAT CHOPPER!!" Running frantically from his seat, Luffy ran into the inner workings of the ship.

" – ped some steaks," Sanji finished, looking after the crazed captain. "What was that all about?" Nami said in a frightened tone. "Who cares," Zoro said picking out his portions, "Let's just eat."

So, while the rest of the crew ate happily in the sunshine, Luffy sat rocking back and forth in his room mumbling something about the evils of meat.

---

The End

---

A/N: And that's that! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it become rather gruesome toward the end, but it really is kinda funny when you think about it! Sorry I made Sanji into such an insane killer. I didn't start off with that intention, but it just sort of worked out that way the more I wrote.

Seriously, though, I hope you could take this in the best of humor. I know that someone could survive longer than one day without any meat, but this was a Luffy dream. And, you know, he probably would be _that_ delusional. And I know Zeff and Ace disappeared and had no reason for why they did, but I just couldn't think of any way to make their exit normal and still have a relatively short story. But even then, I didn't accomplish that very well either. Haha!

Reviews are very much appreciated! I'd really love to know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
